


Стыд по телефону

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда лучше не знать, что происходит на другом конце провода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стыд по телефону

Иногда Томас остаётся один и погружается в свои мысли. Размышляет о тактике, прикидывает силы к следующей игре.

Но сегодня идиллию рушит один телефонный звонок.

— Да?

— Привет, это Юрген. У тебя есть время поболтать?

Томас устало смотрит на часы.

— Ну… есть немного, а что?

— Хорошо. Я просто подумал, что пара слов раз в полгода — это как-то маловато, не находишь?

— Да, в какой-то степени. А что случилось?

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что мне нужно чаще выходить из себя?

— Только не говори, что воспринял это всерьёз.

— Ну, не совсем всерьёз, конечно, но доля правды в этом есть. Я смотрел недавно матчи Майнца и заметил, как ты ведёшь себя у бровки. Это нечто! Мне есть чему у тебя поучиться!

Томас слегка улыбается.

— Спасибо.

— Хочу сказать, вживую это смотрится ещё лучше: перед матчем спокойный, невозмутимый даже, а на поле чуть ли не горишь.

На другом конце линии Томас краснеет от смущения.

— Я просто не люблю, когда меня не слушают.

— Перфекционизм просыпается, понимаю. А часто такое вне поля происходит?

— Бывает. С журналистами чаще всего.

— А с тренерами?

Голос Юргена становится ниже.

— Честно? Один раз было такое. Во время пресс-конференции начал сахар в кружке со всей дури размешивать. Мне тогда хотелось закричать, но я сдержался.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о ком ты.

Томас вновь краснеет.

— Это было очень непрофессионально. Ты даже не извинился.

Усмешка Юргена только подливает масла в огонь.

— За что? За ту чушь, которую ты городил тогда? Кто ещё извиняться должен?

— Я… Ч… Чушь?! Я говорил важные вещи, я отвечал на вопросы журналистов, я выполнял то, что от меня требовалось, в конце концов! Неужели нельзя было проявить хоть каплю уважения?

Томас зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Он делает глубокий вдох.

— Прости, я… Всё осталось в прошлом, хорошо, не будем к этому возвращаться.

Издалека слышатся стоны.

— Алло? Юрген, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Да-да, я здесь, просто у меня дела возникли неотложные. Приятно было с тобой поболтать, и надеюсь встретиться ещё раз.

Юрген подозрительно тяжело дышит. В голове у Томаса мелькает мысль: “Он что там, лежит на диване и...”.

— Взаимно. До скорого.

“Нет, вряд ли”.

— До скорого.


End file.
